


The Unicorns Return

by GayOfMinik



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Bound, Farting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stink, Unicorns, fart slave, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayOfMinik/pseuds/GayOfMinik
Summary: Mordecai is alone in the house and in his boredom he remembers the cologne and all the trouble it brought.
Relationships: Mordecai & Unicorns (Regular Show), Mordecai/Unicorns (Regular Show)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Unicorns Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy whatever I've made c:

Mordecai lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Everyone had gone off to do something or other while he was left alone in the house. He sighed as his thoughts for some reason went back to that time with the unicorns… Why did that ever happen?

The cologne. He was pretty sure he still had it somewhere in his room. His mind was occupied with the thought of it. Maybe he could use it again? No, he couldn’t let the fiasco that happened last time happen again. But then again, he was desperate for something to do.

Boredom had eventually overcome Mordecai, and he got up out of bed. He searched his drawers for it, looking through crumpled up shirts and underwear before finding the can of the stuff.

“DUDE TIME FOR MEN”

He sprayed a little on himself, nothing. He sprayed some more, nothing again. He pressed down on the button and soon the room filled with a blue haze.

“Uh, h-hello?” 

“Do I smell dude time?” a masculine voice said in the fog.

As it cleared up, Mordecai could see 4 unicorns standing in front of him and looking behind there were 4 others. It was clear the one who spoke was the unicorn closest to Mordecai, wearing a netted punk shirt and having his arms crossed. 

The unicorn quickly wrapped his arm around Mordecai, his other hoof against the BluJay’s chest. “Bet you thought you could get rid of us, huh?”  
“Well y-yeah… But I-” 

The BluJay was cut off as one of the unicorns farted in his face, the room filling with the laughter of the unicorns.

“Du-u-u-ude!” he groaned as he covered his beak with disgust.

“Your gonna learn that you don’t mess with the unicorns!” The fishnet shirt unicorn said before punching Mordecai right in the gut. The brown-haired unicorn stuffed clearly dirty and sweaty undies into his mouth while the one with piercings on his nipples taped Mordecai’s beak shut.

Mordecai breathed heavily as he was winded, but only being able to use his nostrils to breathe didn’t help at all. He was forced to breathe the air, now thickening with the sweaty scent of the unicorns, and taste that rancid underwear, tasting like mud and sweat.

The unicorns took advantage of Mordecai’s vulnerable state, forcing him into a chair and tying him to there with rope. He tried to resist, but it was hopeless against the strength of the unicorns.

Mordecai continued to let out muffled groans of struggle which just made the unicorns laugh louder and louder. They eventually surrounded him, asses facing the bird.

“Hope ya like the smell, bro!”

The unicorns all farted in unison, filling the air with their sparkling clouds of stench. Mordecai now desperately struggled to get out of his bounds as his nostrils filled with the pungent smell of unicorn farts. It made his eyes water, and it made him feel like it went on for an eternity.

But the part that concerned him the most was that he was hard.


End file.
